


От Москвы до Питера

by Umbridge



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Отабек тренируется в Москве





	От Москвы до Питера

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Как на сцене в лучах прожекторов, в свете фонарей на катке он кружится, раз за разом повторяя одну и ту же дорожку шагов, одни и те же прыжки. На деревянных ограждениях катка от времени потрескалась и местами облезла зеленая краска. Снег, который чистили днем, лежит белыми гладкими сугробами. Снежинки кружатся и сверкают. 

Юра вытирает нос шерстяной перчаткой без пальцев, смахивает челку взмахом головы, и снова — движение за движением.  
Словно во сне, сказочном и длинном, Отабек наблюдает за ним из синей темноты, опираясь локтями на бортик катка. Кажется, что внутри у него все сверкает и кружится, как снег над катком. Глаза начинает щипать, то ли от холода, то ли от слез. Юра останавливается.

— Все, хорош! — кричит он, в два шага доносится до Отабека и отбирает у него чехлы. — Прикинь, в три года мы точно в такой коробке во дворе учились на пяточках ходить.  
Отабек ухмыляется. Он видел фотографию Юры в три года и жалеет теперь, что не оставил ее себе. Снимки в телефоне — не совсем то. Черно-белую старую карточку он бы доставал и смотрел на нее, когда снова останется один.

Начинается новая жизнь. Наверняка, лучше прежней.

Юра швыряет ему мокрые перчатки и улыбается, когда Отабек ловит их. От его улыбки сжимается сердце, хочется улыбаться в ответ. 

— Придем — выпьем чаю, — говорит Юра, плюхаясь на холодную лавку и расшнуровывая коньки. Отабек стоит рядом и смотрит на него сверху вниз, на его светлую макушку, на кисточки хвостика, в который собраны волосы.

— А что, как там Гваридзе? — продолжает Юра, отчего-то раздражаясь. — Нагрузка больше, чем у тебя была? А чем у Якова? 

Отабек протягивает ему куртку.  
— Не больше. Просто по-другому все поставлено. Мы пока с ней только начали. Дальше видно будет.

Юра выхватывает куртку у него из рук и, кривя губы в ухмылке, натягивает.  
— Ясно. Посмотрим, как будет с твоей драгоценной Гваридзе… По мне, так она не лучше! Классическая школа всегда рулит!

Отабек пожимает плечами в ответ на его злые слова и, намотав шарф ему на шею, аккуратно высвобождает кончик хвостика.  
— Не беспокойся. Мы будем часто видеться. Москва и Питер недалеко.

Они смотрят друг на друга секунду, не больше. Глаза в глаза. Фонари светят, снег падает, вокруг московская улица и тишина. Только далеко шумят машины. Секунда кажется такой длинной, и холодные перчатки в кармане потихоньку согреваются. 

— Ладно, пойдем уже, — Юрин голос разбивает тишину, и Отабеку приходится смириться с тем, что время все-таки движется. 

Они разворачиваются и идут по занесенной снегом улице, осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться. Отабек сейчас любит и эту улицу, и снег, и все, что тут вокруг есть, вместе с домами. Катком и детской площадкой. Они не зря выбирали квартиру так долго. Вот и нашли классное место. 

Чтобы был каток рядом, как в детстве. 

 

Дома жарко, а от чая у Юры на носу и подбородке выступают капли пота. Он пытается слизать их языком, пока Отабек убирает чашки. Из кровати Юра все норовит сбежать в ванную, но Отабек не дает ему, говорит — я хочу тебя грязным. Первый раз, а потом можно и чистым. Юра пихает его в плечо, посылает подальше, но остается в постели. Стягивает через голову футболку, бросает на пол. Его волосы светятся чудесным ореолом, пока он сидит, а настольная лампа светит ему в лицо. Прямая спина, мышцы ходят под кожей, Юра стал выше и немного крупнее, но он все еще хрупкий, тонкий, как спица. И такой красивый. 

Потом он ложится на живот, отодвинув подушку, чтобы не упираться в нее носом, а Отабек разводит в стороны его ноги, гладит скользкими пальцами между ягодиц и ложится сверху. Шея и волосы Юры немного пахнут потом, а еще чуть-чуть — туалетной водой, но сильнее всего чем-то легким, чего Отабек описать не может. Так пахнут его футболки, которые Отабек тайком оставляет себе. Наверное, ночью спрячет и ту, что сейчас валяется на полу. 

Юра вздергивает зад, и Отабек входит, глубоко и сразу, как Юра любит. И двигается быстро и резко, как тому нравится. До одури, до боли, чтобы все мысли — нахрен. Чтобы не думать — сосредоточиться на наслаждении. 

Юра тихо стонет в простыню, поднимает бедра все выше, а когда Отабек кусает его за шею, вскрикивает и тянет руку вниз. Отабек закрывает глаза, он знает, что долго не продержится, знает, что и Юра уже на грани. Пара движений, и все. В эти последние мгновения ему хочется сказать что-то такое, важное. О чем он все время думает и произносит про себя. Но такие слова не говорятся вот так. Наверное, произнести их надо было уже давно, вот только и вовремя они тоже никогда не говорятся. 

 

Когда они оба кончают, Юра лежит под ним, не двигаясь. Тянет со смехом: — Голова кружится, блин.

Но в конце концов Отабеку приходится подняться, и Юра тянет его мыться. Они трут друг другу спины, обсуждают тренировки, так, как будто Отабек все-таки выбрал Якова, и они тренируются вместе. Но он не выбрал. 

Ему — тренироваться в Москве, а Юре — уезжать в Питер. Но расстояние не главное. Они уже привыкли к расстояниям. Главное то, что внутри. О чем они так и не могут говорить. Или только Отабек не может. Ему всегда что-то мешало, то страх, то возраст, то не находился правильный момент, то было слишком шумно: в клубе, на вечеринке, в кругу его семьи, — то слишком много лишнего народу, то слишком тихо, то некстати. 

Юра выключает душ и тянет полотенце с вешалки, бедра блестят каплями воды, Отабек легонько стирает их и шлепает, оставляя красный след от ладони. У Юры очень чувствительная кожа.

— Сейчас будет второй раз, — в ответ бросает тот. — Быстро! Мне завтра рано вставать! Вылезай давай! Может, у твоей Гваридзе можно опаздывать на тренировки, а мне вечером уже у станка стоять!

Отабек подчиняется. Ему ясно, что Юра старается улыбаться, ругаться, командовать, только бы не расстраиваться, что так вышло, что они снова тренируются и живут далеко друг от друга. Ведь спорт важнее всего, а уж они как-нибудь переживут, повстречаются, перетерпят, а вот потом… 

Когда же наступит это потом? И наступит ли оно когда-нибудь? Может быть, для него так и не найдется момента, совсем как для слов, которые Отабек не может сказать. Вот же трус.  
Он отнимает у Юры полотенце, которым тот старательно вытирает его, берет за плечи. 

— Слушай, я тебя люблю.

Юра поднимает брови, ухмыляется. — Да ладно. 

— Точно. 

Юра кивает. — Тебе же лучше. Иначе терпеть тебе меня через силу. 

Отнимает полотенце обратно и продолжает вытирать. Юра все делает с душой и очень ответственно, даже серьезно. Отабек улыбается и чувствует себя немного глупо, но по большому счету очень хорошо. 

Собственные слова потом долго еще крутятся в голове. Отабек лежит и слушает их, пока Юра прижимается к его плечу влажным лбом и тихо сопит под ухом. 

Они крутятся даже тогда, когда утром Юра собирает сумку, не выспавшийся и злой. 

— Напиши, как приедешь, — говорит ему Отабек, стоя у дверей поезда. Юра зевает, бросает хмурый взгляд из-под бровей. 

— Что ты там сказал вчера, повтори!

Отабек смотрит на вокзальные часы, осталось минуты две до отправления поезда, Юре надо зайти в вагон, а Отабеку — отдать ему его сумку. Отабек вздыхает. — Люблю тебя, — говорит он тихо.

Юра ухмыляется, отбирает у него сумку.

— Тогда приезжай поскорее, — и входит в вагон.

Двери почти сразу закрываются, Отабек с сожалением думает, что на перроне нельзя даже поцеловать его. Потом — что выбрал не Якова, а Гваридзе. Что она молодая и перспективная, что решила взять его, поверила, что он сможет. И вместе у Якова они с Юрой только мешали бы друг другу. 

Сожаления рассеиваются, когда поезд исчезает из виду в утренней морозной дымке. 

Самое главное остается, думает Отабек, пока идет к машине.


End file.
